Mi héroe
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Él no era uno de esos héroes de los que hablan en los libros, pero cuando Sayu fue secuestrada se tragó toda su cobardía para ir en su busca. Para Alikum como regalo del Amigo Invisible


Creo que fue lo primero que escribí de Death Note. Hubo un capítulo en el que me hice fan de esta pareja, so se podría decir que la shippeo ^^ Matsuda es adorable y Sayu y él hacen muy buena pareja. Nada más que añadir, oneshoot para **Alikum** como regalo de **Amigo Invisible **:)

Situado en nosecuál episodio, vamos, el episodio en el que Sayu es secuestrada. _¿Y si en vez de el inspector Yagami hubiera sido Matsuda quien hubiera acudido en su rescate?_

* * *

**MI HÉROE**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Cuando la foto de Sayu secuestrada llegó al móvil del inspector Yagami, Matsuda sólo sintió rabia. Siempre había compartido las ideas de Kira, aunque jamás había apoyado sus métodos. Y que la ya no tan pequeña Sayu se encontrara secuestrada por el estúpido cuaderno, por el estúpido Kira y toda aquella disyuntiva entre el bien y el mal. Aquello era demasiado, fue ver aquella foto y todo el mundo de Matsuda se revolucionó, haciendo que sus ideas cambiaran y su forma de pensar variara.

Ya no apoyaría moralmente más a Kira, no si la vida de Sayu estaba en juego por su culpa.

Cuando necesitaron voluntarios para ir a Los Ángeles en su rescate, Matsuda insistió. _Tenía_ que ser él quien fuera, su vida no valía nada si no podía volver a ver aquellos ojos marrones y sonrisa arrebatadora. ¿De qué le servía seguir viviendo si Sayu no estaba en su mundo?

- Yo lo haré – dijo con decisión, sus compañeros lo observaron con el rostro bañado en una mezcla de preocupación y burla, esa expresión que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver.

- No seas ridículo, Matsuda – comentó el inspector Yagami -. No quieras hacerte el héroe para…

- No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras sé que Sayu está en peligro – interrumpió con un tono de voz duro y firme.

El inspector Yagami lo observó y se dio cuenta por primera vez que los sentimientos de Matsuda por su hija eran verdaderos. Su compañero no trataba de hacerse valer, ni demostrar a nadie que realmente podía (como había hecho irrumpiendo en la sede de aquellos siete tipos malignos para espiar y promocionar a Misa Misa), lo hacía porque estaba enamorado. Podía notarlo por la forma en la que apretaba los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, por su mirada desafiante y decidida, por sus firmes palabras.

Su superior sonrío.

- Está bien – concedió -. Pero tendrás que hacer justo lo que nosotros te digamos, nada de improvisar o todo se irá a la mierda, ¿entendido?

Matsuda asintió, mortalmente convencido.

Hicieron el intercambio, y Matsuda jamás se había sentido tan seguro como en el momento en el que depositó el cuaderno en la ranura del cristal. Veía a Sayu al otro del cristal con los ojos dilatados a causa de las drogas que probablemente le hubieran proporcionado y el miedo y terror que había causado en ella semejante situación.

Sintió deseos de llorar cuando sintió a Sayu a su lado, abrazándolo como si fuera lo único real de toda aquella pesadilla. Matsuda la rodeó con sus brazos y la sacó de allí rápidamente, tratando de terminar con su terror lo antes posible. No dijo nada cuando salió, ni en el viaje de vuelta a Japón. Se limitó a apretar a Sayu contra sí, asegurándose de que era real y no había sido un sueño, asegurándose de que ella supiera que estaba a salvo, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

- Todo va a salir bien – decía en su oído, embriagándose del aroma que desprendía -. Ya estás a salvo, no volveré a dejar que nada te pase…

Sayu a penas lo miraba, aún se encontraba en estado de _shock_, como si acabara de advertir que la oscuridad había desaparecido para dar paso a la luz más agradable y cálida del universo: Matsuda.

Se tomó unos días libres con el permiso de todos sus compañeros. Necesitaba estar con Sayu en su recuperación, desde el primer día que la vio, como la pequeña Yagami, la hija del inspector y la hermana de Light, supo que ella no le sería indiferente. Tal vez fuera esa forma inocente de saludar o su sonrisa siempre presente, o ese brillo infantil en sus ojos. Matsuda no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Le gustaba Sayu, siempre le había gustado, pese a noches y noches de auto convencimiento de que era una obsesión, de que Sayu no era más que la hija de su jefe, varios años menor que él.

Noches que habían quedado desterradas por una foto, una foto que había roto sus esquemas, todas sus noches en vela convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no sentía nada por Sayu. Todo roto en un segundo, en una milésima de segundo.

Pero no le importaba. Porque ya no sentía miedo, se sentía capaz de enfrentar aquel sentimiento, se sentía capaz de defenderlo con uñas y dientes e incluso hasta exponerlo. Aunque ya fuera más que obvio.

Irrumpió en la habitación de Sayu con cuidado. Llevaba dos días en aquella cabaña en el bosque dotada de especialistas que ayudarían a Sayu a recuperar la confianza en sí misma y despertar del _shock_ que la había aturdido durante aquella situación límite.

- Vamos, chica – instaba uno de los guardaespaldas cogiéndola bruscamente de los brazos -. Te he dicho que tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ¡vamos!

- ¡No me toque! – gritaba ella presa del pánico tratando de impedir que el tipo le quitara la camiseta.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Matsuda clavando sus ojos en el guardaespaldas.

El aludido lo observó con burla y, en el mismo instante en el que contempló la mirada de furia, odio y seriedad de Matsuda, su rostro cambió. Congelado por la dureza de aquellos ojos, por la severidad de aquel rostro, retrocedió en sus pasos y se alejó de Sayu.

- Fuera – murmuró Matsuda sin mirarlo, con el mismo tono de voz.

Cuando el guardaespaldas cerró la puerta tras de sí, Matsuda se apresuró a dirigirse hacia Sayu, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, temblando.

- ¿Sayu? – su voz se volvió suave y delicada, dulce y cariñosa – Sayu, ya está. Ese tipo no volverá a molestarte, no dejaré que vuelva a tocarte un pelo…

- No me hagáis daño… - sollozó ella sin mirarlo, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos temblorosas.

Matsuda la observó con ternura al tiempo que se colocaba de rodillas frente a ella. Probablemente la habrían maltratado mientras estuvo secuestrada, probablemente le habrían hecho más cosas de las que a Matsuda le gustaba pensar. Apretó los puños con fuerza preso de la impotencia. Respiró un par de veces tratando de relajarse, no abrió los ojos fuertemente cerrados hasta que estuvo seguro de que los latidos de su corazón se volvían regulares.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Sayu con ternura. Sujetó su mentón con delicadeza y lo levantó con cuidado, forzándola suavemente a que lo observara.

- Sayu, mírame. Soy yo, soy Matsuda…

Sayu clavó sus ojos marrones en él y Matsuda creyó morir en aquel mismo instante.

- ¿Matsuda?

- Sí, Sayu. Soy yo. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien…

Antes de que Matsuda pudiera debatirse en si abrazarla o siquiera tocarla, Sayu se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Matsuda no supo cómo lo hizo, sólo supo que los labios se unieron a los suyos formando el más maravilloso de los besos que había recibido nunca. A penas fue un roce, unas milésimas de segundo, pero Matsuda jamás podrá olvidar su primer beso con Sayu. Un beso lleno de agradecimiento, admiración, cariño y amor, sobre todo amor.

Se separó de él con cuidado y lo observó durante unos segundos justo antes de abrazarlo con un cariño inmensurable. El policía se mostró sorprendido durante unos minutos, mas no tardó en corresponder al abrazo de Sayu cerrando los ojos al tiempo que hundía su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, embriagándose de su olor, bebiendo de su presencia.

- Mi héroe… - murmuró Sayu y Matsuda sonrío.

Por fin, después de años tratando de ganarse el honor de recibir una burda palmadita en la espalda y un "bien hecho, Matsuda", había conseguido las únicas dos palabras que siempre había necesitado para sentirse completo. Y se las había proporcionado, nada más y nada menos, que la persona que lograría hacerlo feliz para siempre.

* * *

A mí me parecen tan amor estos dos que... bleh, me los como :D

¿Tomates? ¿Flores?


End file.
